The present invention relates generally to the field of window locks, and more particularly to an improved self locking window latch for a sliding window. A window latch secures a window sash when it is in the closed. In sliding windows, where a window sash is slid relative to another sash, the latch is first released in order to slide the window to the open position. When the window is slid back to its closed position, the latch is used to lock the window in place. If the latch is not moved to the locked position, the window may be opened by simply sliding the window to the open position permitting unwanted entry. An automatically locking mechanism helps to ensure that the window sash is properly locked when the window is slid to the closed position. One such locking mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,501. The latch described in the '501 patent includes a handle that is in an upwardly pointing direction, the locking mechanism is released by depressing the handle downwardly, the window sash is then slid in a direction opposite to the first direction that the handle is depressed. Once the window sash is slid open the handle disclosed in the '501 patent the handle returns to the upward position.
It would be desirable to provide an automatically locking mechanism where the handle is moved in the same direction that window sash slides when moving the window sash to the open position. Further it would be desirable for the handle to have a first position when the window sash is locked and a second perceptually visible different position when the window sash is not locked. It would also be desirable for the engagement elements to be retained in an unlocked position while the window sash is open and automatically move to the locked position when the window sash is closed. Further it would be desirable to achieve the noted features while providing a secure lock.